The present embodiments relate generally to braiding machines. Braiding machines are used to form braided textiles and to over-braid composite parts.
Braiding machines may form structures with various kinds of braiding patterns. Braided patterns are formed by intertwining three or more tensile strands (e.g., thread). The strands may be generally tensioned along the braiding direction.